The Wolf Creek Conferences of resuscitation researchers were initiated by Doctors James Elam, James Jude, and Peter Safar in 1975. The objective was to improve the clinical practices of resuscitation by stimulating laboratory and clinical research. The Tenth Wolf Creek Conference will be held at The Westin Mission Hill Resort at Rancho Mirage, California from June 18 through June 21, 2009. Approximately 70 internationally recognized experts in the field of resuscitation will be invited. The selection of invitees is based on their substantial and continuing contributions to the science and technology of resuscitation medicine. The goals of the conference are: (1) to exchange the most recent clinical and laboratory advances in the sciences and technologies of cardiopulmonary and cerebral resuscitation, trauma and circulatory shock resuscitation among the experts in these fields;(2) to discuss the most significant new discoveries in the fields and their potential for improved clinical practices;(3) to allow for consensus among the experts on the most controversial issues;and (4) to foster dialog and pinpoint opportunities for collaborative research. The principal topics to be covered include: (1) Optimal Timing of Defibrillation;(2) Fluid Resuscitation;(3) Optimizing Mechanical Intervention;(4) The Role of Hypothermia;(5) Optimizing Cerebral Resuscitation;(6) Pharmacological Hibernation;(7) The Effects of Vasopressor Agents;(8) Mechanisms of Circulatory Failure;(9) Optimizing Ventilation;and (10) Optimize Post-resuscitation Management. These sessions will cover the most controversial issues. This traditional conference addresses issues that are of conceptual and pragmatic import in the search for more effective interventions during resuscitation by which the present disappointing yield in this field may be improved. (End of Abstract)